


Heat

by dreamingofsiha



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofsiha/pseuds/dreamingofsiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara returns to the Normandy after a night out with Traynor, and tries her best to seduce Shepard. Like most things, Shepard ends up taking the lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A cleaned up and extended version of a piece written by request by ergotite on my Mass Effect tumblr - femshepping - just in time for femslash week!

“Shepard.” A seductive voice purred in her ear, causing Shepard to almost fall out of her chair beside the war terminal in surprise. When she turned around to move her attention from her work on the war table reports to the surprisingly stealthy asari behind her, a grin immediately spread across her tired face at the welcome sight. She stood immediately.

“Hey, Liara. What are you doing here? I thought you went for drinks with Sam at Purgator-” Liara pressed a finger against Shepard’s lips.

“Shhhhhhhh, Shepard.” Liara somewhat slurred. It was then that Shepard noticed that Liara was a deeper shade of blue than usual, and her lips were pulled into a permanent dopey grin.

“Liara? Are you-”

“Shhhhhh _hhhhhhhhh_.” Liara shushed her dramatically as she moved closer to Shepard. The asari pulled her finger away from Shepard’s lips, and instead pressed a gentle kiss against her human girlfriend’s mouth. Shepard raised an eyebrow when Liara pulled back only slightly; the asari’s sweetly intoxicating perfume filling Shepard’s nostrils. Liara’s ridiculously self satisfied grin told Shepard that the perfume wasn’t the only intoxicating thing in the room.

“Liara T’Soni, are you _drunk?_ ” Shepard teased as she squeezed Liara’s hips and tilted her head back to get a proper close up view of her girlfriend.

Liara giggled. Actually _giggled_.

“I… might be. Just a little bit. Sam drank a lot more than I did. She met a lovely Alliance soldier and the two were getting on quite well, so I left them to it.” The asari admitted as she pressed her body against Shepard. She leaned forward to place an infuriatingly careful kiss against Shepard’s exposed neck. Shepard sighed and tilted her head to the opposite side to allow Liara better access.

“I take it you-” Shepard gasped as Liara nipped at the junction of her shoulder and neck, “-had a good time?”.

“Mmm. It would’ve been better if you were there.” Liara whispered into Shepard’s ear, ending the sentence with a tug on Shepard’s earlobe with her teeth. Oh. Oh no, that was _good_.

“I’ll come next time, I promise.” Shepard panted as Liara’s hand slid up her back and into her hair; gripping the strands just hard enough to tilt Shepard’s head back slightly.

“I’d rather you come now, Shepard.” Liara’s silken tone fuelled the desire in Shepard’s abdomen. She sat back on the edge of the war table, and pulled Liara with her so that the asari was standing between her legs. Liara talking dirty was a very rare occurrence, and her seductive tone had Shepard grinning like the cat that got the cream.

“Activating privacy mode.” EDI’s voice interrupted. Shepard grinned; she used to feel embarrassed with the knowledge that EDI was always watching, but that feeling had long since disappeared and had been replaced by utter gratefulness. The war didn't make much allowances for spontaneity, and it was good to know that EDI had her back. Shepard waited to hear the loud beep that indicated the doors to the war room had been locked before speaking again.

“EDI is the one thing I will gladly thank Cerberus for.” Shepard sighed as she grabbed Liara’s collar to pull the beautiful asari’s face towards her own. She relinquished her grip when Liara stiffened; scared that she might have hurt her in her eagerness.

“I have many things to thank them for.” Liara said; her vibrant sapphire eyes staring into Shepard’s. Shepard raised a brow in disbelief.

“Like what?”

“Bringing you back to me.” Liara said as she cupped Shepard’s jaw and stroked her thumb across Shepard’s cheek.

“Oh. Liara-” Shepard was cut off when Liara flung her arms around Shepard’s neck and kissed her passionately. Shepard’s hands slid down to Liara’s ass, and she squeezed the ample soft flesh as she pulled her to press flush against her.

“Come on, let’s go up to the loft. I think having another system to calibrate might just push Garrus over the edge.” Shepard said as she cast a backwards glance towards the terminal's holographic interface that her backside was mere millimetres away from. Liara took a couple of steps back, and reached for Shepard’s hands to help pull her up. Shepard planted a quick kiss on Liara’s lips, before motioning for the asari to lead the way. When Liara passed her, she quickly spanked her. Liara let out a noise that was half moan, half yelp, and turned to try her hardest to scowl at Shepard over her shoulder, but the asari could only laugh at the crooked grin on Shepard’s flushed face.

“Hurry up!” Liara said impatiently, and Shepard laughed as she followed her to the door. They walked to the elevator hand in hand and giggled at each other as they waited for it to come up from the shuttle bay.

“What are you laughing at?” Liara asked between giggles. Shepard smiled as she pulled Liara into her arms.

“You! You're so... you're so _cute_. I'm sorry!” Shepard added at Liara's grunt of disapproval.

“I'm sorry! I know you hate being called cute, but... you're gonna have to face it, Doctor T'Soni, you're fucking _adorable_.” Shepard planted a kiss in the middle of Liara's forehead, and the asari's pouty face was replaced by a beaming smile.

“ _Woah_!” Shepard and Liara turned to see James standing in the elevator; holding a giant forearm across his eyes to shield him from the public display of affection before him.

“James.” Shepard said as formally as she could, and Liara made a sound that was halfway between a snort and a chuckle. The tattooed marine peered over his forearm to make sure the PDA coast was clear. When he realised it was, he shot out of the elevator and practically jogged towards the bridge.

“Got... things to... Joker... poker...!” He stammered as he ran away from his embracing Commander and her asari partner.

“Bye!” Liara called after him. James gave a half-assed attempt at a wave over his shoulder before disappearing through the door to the bridge. Shepard looked back to Liara, and they both laughed as they made their way into the elevator.

“At least it wasn't Donnelly this time. I thought Gabby was never going to be able to pry his jaw out of the grating in the floor.” Shepard said. Liara rolled her eyes, but kept her smile.

“So did I. Human men are quite...” Liara trailed off; her tattooed brows furrowing.

“Ogley?” Shepard supplied, and Liara giggled again.

“Yes. Ogley!”

“I'd ogle you too if I were him. Reow!” Shepard faked a catcall, and Liara rolled her eyes and playfully swatted at Shepard's arm.

“You _do_ ogle me, Shepard.” Liara said over her shoulder as she walked towards the opening elevator doors. Shepard's gaze went straight to her ass before she could even stop herself from doing it. Liara spun around and grinned at her with wide eyes.

“See! You're doing it now!” Liara laughed as she threw her hands up in the air. Shepard shot forward, and scooped Liara over her shoulder. The asari squealed and playfully slapped her small palms against Shepard's ass.

“Put me down, you big... you big... you big meanie!” Shepard broke down into laughter at Liara's terrible attempt at an insult, and made it to the bed just in time before her knees got weak and she dropped to the ground; chucking Liara (not as gracefully as she would have liked to do it, but Liara was still laughing so no harm done) onto the bed as she went.

“Shepard, are you sure you're not drunk too?” Liara asked; her eyes sparkling with mirth as she peered over the edge of the bed and down at Shepard.

“Pfft, please. You know I'm the designated... commander. You know how everyone gets when they're drunk. Tali, especially - all Normandy noises and mumbles about Garrus taking off her suit. She needs to be supervised at all times.” Shepard joked as she got to her knees and moved between Liara's legs. Liara cupped Shepard's face in her palms, and smiled down at her sweetly.

“You shouldn't worry so much about everyone else. I worry about you, Shepard. I know you're determined to take on this war by yourself, but... just remember that we're all here for you, too. I'm here for you.” Liara said softly as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Shepard's ear. Shepard slid her arms around Liara's waist, and leaned in to rest the side of her face against Liara's chest. The asari had forfeited her usual blue and white suit for the evening, and the soft material of the v-neck shirt she was wearing was a welcome change against Shepard's skin. She could say that Liara needed to take more breaks, too; but they were both the kind of people who consistently bit off more than they could chew, and Shepard knew she'd come off sounding like an ungrateful hypocrite if she did.

“I know, Liara. Thank you.” Shepard squeezed her arms around Liara tighter, and Liara hummed in approval as she stroked her fingertips over the back of Shepard's neck, just below her hairline. Shepard groaned in pleasure; it was her favourite spot (well, one of them) to be touched, and she could already feel her muscles relaxing throughout her body. Even without a meld, Liara knew how to get her to melt into a limbless puddle.

“Why don't you get onto the bed, Shepard? You've got some knots.” Liara said, and as inviting as the offer was, Shepard still took a moment to pull back from Liara's warmth.

“You don't have to do that. Why don't I give you a back rub instead? Staring at your Broker terminal all day can't be doing your neck any good.” Shepard said as she slowly rose to her feet. Liara's eyes followed her as she did so. The asari studied her for a moment, then lifted her hands to clasp around Shepard's.

“Jane, I want to do this for you.” Liara's habit of calling her Shepard instead of her first name had been a habit from the SR-1 that Liara had found hard to break, so it gave Shepard a shiver up her spine on the rare occasion that the asari used it. Shepard sighed dramatically.

“Fine. If it'll make you happy...” Shepard exaggerated a pout and Liara grinned.

“It would make me very happy. Wait!” Liara stopped Shepard from climbing onto the bed with a hand against her stomach. Shepard raised a thin, manicured eyebrow in question.

“Take off your shirt. And your pants. Just... take everything off.” Liara said as she waved her free hand over Shepard's body.

“You didn't even buy me dinner!” Shepard said before pulling her plain black t-shirt over her head, then gripping the hem of her track pants. When she did reports late into the night cycle, she always chose an outfit that was more comfortable than commanding. She learnt quickly into her time on the Alliance refurbished Normandy that sitting in fatigues for long periods of time left button marks well into the next day.

“Shepard!” Liara squeaked at her bond-mate’s teasing. Shepard knew that her constant joking sometimes drove Liara crazy (and not in the good way), but the asari was nothing but smiles tonight. That smile only grew when Shepard slid off her sneakers along with her track pants and nudged them out of the way with her foot, then stood up again.

“You're exquisite, Shepard.” Liara whispered as she slid a finger from just below Shepard's bellybutton and up across her abs. Shepard wasn't good at taking compliments; usually she'd laugh it off or strike an exaggerated body builder like pose, but with the way Liara's eyes had darkened as she moved her fingertips to follow to curve of her left breast, she didn't dare make a joke.

“Lay down, please.” Liara commanded, and Shepard climbed onto the bed, then dropped down onto her stomach. The soft sheets below felt like heaven in a one thousand thread count. It felt like absolute nirvana when Liara's smooth hands began kneading the back of her thighs just below the curve of her ass. Shepard sunk further into the bed; the heat between her legs only intensifying when Liara moved her hands up over the curve of her firm backside.

“That's not my neck.” Shepard teased; her voice muffled by the pillow below her face. She heard a clucking noise from Liara, and imagined the asari rolling her eyes. After that, there were no hands on her for a few moments. Shepard frowned into the pillow, then lifted her head up slightly.

“Hey, I didn't say sto-” The bed dipped near Shepard's feet as Liara climbed onto the bed. A quick glance over Shepard's shoulder told her that Liara was now naked except for her underwear.

“Head forward.” Liara said as she poked the back of Shepard's head. Shepard did as she was told, and grinned like an idiot into the pillow as Liara swung a leg over her body and straddled her ass. The asari slid her hands up from the small of Shepard's back to the base of her neck in one long effleurage movement, and Shepard couldn't stop a groan of pleasure from escaping. Liara pressed more of her weight onto Shepard, and she could feel her asari's heat radiating even through the barrier of her underwear.

“How does this feel?” Liara asked as her hands smoothed over Shepard's scapula. Shepard could do nothing but moan in reply, and Liara ground against her once again.

“Are you doing that deliberately?” Liara sounded breathless.

“Doing what deliberately? Mmmm...” Shepard was indeed exaggerating her moans. She knew that Liara got off on her being vocal; not that she'd ever needed to fake her moans or even her orgasms; they'd been lovers for so long that they knew each other's bodies even better than they knew their own. They hardly even melded any more; most of the time it was unnecessary, and physical pleasure could get them both over the edge just fine.

“Shepard. Roll over.” Liara sat to the side of Shepard's body so she could roll over, then straddled her again when Shepard was on her back. Shepard slid her hands up Liara's blue thighs to grip her shapely hips.

“ _You're_ the exquisite one.” Shepard said, and Liara beamed at her.

“I-” Shepard words died in her throat as Liara's lips met hers in a ferocious kiss. Liara's hands held the side of Shepard's face in place as the asari deepened the kiss. Shepard's hands moved down Liara's sides to grab the hem of her small black panties in an attempt to pull them down, but one of Liara's hands shot back to stop her.

“No, I want to do you.” Liara whispered as she dipped her mouth to Shepard's ear.

“Well, I want to do _you_.” Shepard informed her. Liara moved her head back slightly and narrowed her eyes at Shepard in silent protest. Most of the time, their sex was made up of equal give and take from both of them. Occasionally, one of them would take charge and be a little more dominant.

Shepard was not going to let Liara do that tonight. Oh, no. Tonight? She was going to give it to Liara, and she was going to take it. Liara opened her mouth to speak, but Shepard flipped them so that Liara was on her back before she could even get a syllable out. Shepard shuffled down to the edge of the bed, and stood on the floor at the end of the bed as she leant forward to rip Liara's soaked panties off. Liara looked down at her through wide eyes.

“Is that ok with you?” Shepard asked in reference to her earlier statement. She gripped Liara's ankles as she waited for a response. Liara swallowed, then nodded enthusiastically. Shepard grinned ferally; as much as Liara had tried, dominance could never be her forte.

“Great.” Shepard said as she climbed back onto the bed; her hands sliding up Liara's thighs and spreading them further as she did so. The sight and scent of Liara's arousal was absolutely stunning; clear liquid coated her rose-petal like folds and dripped onto the sheet below.

“Look how wet you are. So beautiful.” Shepard cooed as she slid one finger down from Liara's belly button to just above her swollen clitoris. Liara bucked underneath her touch and let out a strangled moan.

“There's so much of it. I'm going to have to help you clean it up.” Shepard said, and Liara looked like she was about to orgasm right there and then.

“Y-Yes. Please, Shepard.” Liara panted, and Shepard shimmied back off the bed again. Liara gave her a questioning look, which turned into wide eyed surprise again when Shepard leaned forward to grab her hips and pull her towards the end of the bed so that the asari's feet were on the floor and her dripping cunt was at the edge of the bed. Shepard dropped to her knees, and placed a hand on the inside of each of Liara's thighs.

“Spread your thighs a little bit more.” Liara complied quickly, and Shepard hummed in approval as she placed one hand on the top of Liara's mound and pressed her thumb to her clitoris. No movement; just aching pressure. Liara's toes dug into the floor on either side of her body.

“What? You want me to move?” Shepard teased. Liara mumbled something incoherent, and Shepard stretched up to look at her face.

“Sorry? I didn't quite catch that.” Shepard said as she placed one palm behind her ear.

“I said, don't be a tease!” Liara whined as she propped herself up on her elbows and glared down at Shepard, who feigned offence at Liara's demanding tone.

“Excuse _you!_ Where have your manners gone, Miss T'Soni?” Shepard increased the pressure, and the asari inhaled sharply.

“P-Please.” Liara stammered, and Shepard moved her thumb in an excruciatingly slow circle. Liara dropped back onto her back, and let out a breathy moan. Shepard watched; mesmerised as a tiny bead of Liara's wetness dripped onto her knee. She'd heard fellow marines talking about how wet asari could get in the bunks back in her early Alliance days, but she'd never believed them until she'd seen Liara in all her glory like this. She _loved_ it.

“Ok, but only because you asked so nicely.” Shepard dipped her head, and licked slowly from Liara's entrance up to her clit, where she circled her tongue around it a few times. Liara let out a loud moan, and reached a hand down to thread her fingers through Shepard's hair. Shepard moved back down to her entrance and eagerly lapped at Liara's sweet nectar. She returned a thumb to Liara's clit, and worked over it gently in sync with her tongue. Shepard increased her pace, and Liara's moans of pleasure increased in volume and shortened in length. The asari was getting close already.

“Please, can I have – finger, ah!” Shepard moved her tongue up to Liara's clit, and slid a finger inside of her asari's tight, sweet cunt. She thrusted in and out quickly as she laved Liara's sensitive bud with attention from her tongue.

“I'm going to-” Liara's inner walls convulsed around Shepard's finger right on cue as Liara's entire body tensed as tight as a bow string as her orgasm hit her. The asari's fingers dug into Shepard's scalp almost painfully during her release; but Shepard kept up her movements until Liara went limp beneath her. She pulled her head back and slowly slid her finger out and up to stroke over Liara's clit. The asari twitched as Shepard's digit teased her over-sensitive nub, and Shepard groaned at the sight before her. Liara sat up suddenly, and looked down at Shepard. Liara was flushed and panting; and Shepard decided it was best not to make a joke about how quickly Liara came; as she was sure that it wasn't going to take much to get her to orgasm with her aching cunt, either.

“Your turn.” Liara said, and Shepard grinned as she stood on shaky legs. Maybe they could call it even tonight, after all.

“Yes, ma'am.”


End file.
